The Mistress And Her Doll
by bogey654
Summary: Juri is ordered by Seth to kill Chun-Li. Instead, Juri beds her. This leads to a startling deal between them...


"I'm bored, Sethy-wethy. Got any jobs for me?" Juri Han walked into Seth's office. The CEO of S.I.N turned around to face his irritating confidante. The only thing she was useful for was…well, blowing stuff up. He frowned at this question. It usually meant that if he didn't give her something to occupy her then she would cause trouble and annoy him.

"No."

"Awwww…but I've only robbed a bank and done a few assassinations this week! I'm bored!" Juri was exactly like a child when she was bored, whiny and relentless.

"Go kill someone then! I don't care who, as long as it isn't going to hinder us! Kill that Chinese officer! Kill Cammy! Just get out and go away!" Seth made exaggerated movements with his arms in order to convey his frustration. Juri's eyes glowed at these ideas.

"Good idea, tin-can, I can't believe I didn't think to play with Chunny again!" If one looked closely, they might have seen hearts in Juri's eyes.

"Don't play with her," Seth growled, "Kill her!" But Juri had already left the room, running. "Oh…whatever!" He said to himself. "At least it'll get her out for a while…"

* * *

As Juri got off her private jet in China, she marvelled once more over how big Beijing was. It never failed to impress her.

"Just you wait, China Doll, I'm gonna do with you as I please! Just like a real doll!" Chuckling at her bad humour, she sprinted towards the nearest taxi business, eager to play.

* * *

Chun-Li sat on her couch, watching her TV. Interpol wasn't giving her much work because nothing was available. So she had chosen to wait until something actually _did_ happen. Sparing the clock a quick glance, she noticed that it was 09:30. She turned the kettle on to fix herself some Oolong tea and then got ready for bed. Stripping down to her undergarments, Chun-Li pulled on her nightwear; a pyjama top coupled with some silky pyjama trousers that covered the entirety of her legs, including her feet. When Chun-Li got into her bed she turned straight onto her side, snuggling her pillow. If she had just spared a look around the room, she may have noticed Juri crouching by the window, paralyzed with the shock of being discovered.  
'How the hell didn't she see me?' Juri wondered. She had crawled her way up the fire escape and was just entering through the window after picking the lock. The plan was to hide under the officer's bed for a while. How could she have known that Chun-Li was an early nighter? Chun-Li had walked past without noticing the figure next to her. Juri was astounded at Chun-Li's unawareness.

While surprised at her good fortune, Juri wasn't one to pass up an opportunity, and so she dropped into the room silently. She snorted at the night-light next to the bed. Sitting on the window sill, Juri waited until Chun-Li, blissfully unaware of her predator, breathed steadily. When Juri was certain Chun-Li was asleep, she snuck past her to the open door and went down stairs.

The purple lover had made herself a ham and tomato sandwich and a glass of orange juice. Juri turned on the TV with the still warm remote and flicked through the channels. Finding nothing she liked, she lay on the couch and simply waited with her hands cupped on her chest until she felt "Chunny" was deep asleep. When she felt it was time to move, Juri got a cup of freezing cold water and went up to Chun-Li's room.

Restraining her giggle, Juri noticed the gun on the dresser next to the sleeping form of the Chinese woman. She emptied the bullets onto the floor, careful not to make a sound. Giggling out loud now, Juri threw the cold water on Chun-Li's face.

Coughing and spluttering, Chun-Li's head snapped around her room, but she stopped when she saw a gun pointing at her head.

"Well hello, China Doll. How are you this fine evening?" Juri mocked a respectful butler with the haughtiness of a rude person who may have pushed in line.

"Juri! How did you know I lived here?" Chun-Li all but demanded. Juri made a casual 'whatever' gesture and then motioned to the hand-gun she was currently holding.

"So uncivilised. Is this how you host everyone who visits?" Juri threw it aside. "I'm bored. Entertain me." Chun-Li blinked, completely astounded by this request.

"What?"

"Entertain me. I'm bored!" Juri exclaimed and hopped onto the bed, sitting next to Chun-Li. "Dance! I don't know, just do something!"

"Why shouldn't I kill you instead?" Chun-Li queried.

"Because, Doll, I'm a good girl now!" Juri put on a good imitation of a little girl's voice. "I've changed!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that!" Chun-Li snarled. Juri just laughed.

"Awww Chunny! Think about it," Juri pouted, "I only kill people in my way. No collateral damage…well, no more than is necessary. It's not my fault if I love killing people! I'm not a bad girl! We just ended up on opposite ends of the board, that's all! After all, what I do is what you do! You have to kill people sometimes, but does that mean I call you a bitch, a villain? No!" Juri almost seemed genuine. Chun-Li thought carefully about her answer. Juri was on the edge, she was liable to snap and get angry at any time.

"Well, that's true. But I try to avoid killing people! You're just a no-good-"

"A no-good what?" Juri interrupted with a dangerous look in her eye. Chun-Li knew this was a sign of trouble, and pushed Juri onto the floor and jumped for her gun. Aiming it at Juri, she smirked.

"You are under arrest, Juri Han, for murder, kidnapping and-"

"Pull the trigger." Juri said normally, as if talking about the weather. "I'm gonna kill you if I get the chance, and I'm not coming with you, so kill me!" Chun-Li was conflicted. She didn't see any option though, because what Juri said was true. Chun-Li closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Instead of hearing that familiar shot she was used to, she heard the click of an empty gun.

"You emptied the bullets, didn't you?" Chun-Li accused. Juri wagged her finger in a scolding manner.

"If you're not gonna entertain me, then I'll entertain myself." Juri grinned widely. "After all, I have a new doll to play with, a China doll!" Chun-Li got into a fighting stance, expecting an attack. Imagine her surprise when Juri complimented her instead.

"That pyjama suit suits you!" Juri walked over to the officer. "It would be a shame if that were ripped…" Juri suddenly grabbed the top and pulled it. Hard. The stitching broke and left Chun-Li half-naked.

"Ah…why? That was keeping me warm!" Chun-Li hugged herself.

"You're going to be punished for trying to hurt me." Juri spoke clearly, seriously. "You're not going to like what's coming next." Chun-Li panicked at these words. She couldn't fight without being prepared! Knowing the disadvantage she was at, the Chinese copper was shocked when Juri grabbed her breast. Juri had always joked about a great fucking, that they could be "enemies with benefits" but now Chun-Li realised they weren't jokes.

"What are you doing?" Chun-Li stuttered.

"Punishing you." Juri replied matter-of-factly. "You are going to feel worse than any fight could ever make you!" Juri let go of Chun-Li's breast and threw her onto the bed.

"Are you going to rape me?" Chun-Li asked, nervously hoping that Juri would just beat her a bit and then leave.

"If you enjoy it, it's not rape." Juri replied, hovering over Chun-Li. "If you don't obey my commands _to the letter_," Juri pinched her fingers together, "Then I'll break bones, starting with your fingers and toes. Got that?" Chun-Li gulped at this, and nodded, not seeing much option. Juri grinned.

"Good." Juri sat down and patted her lap. "Sit."

"Huh?"

"Pain first, pleasure later." Chun-Li advanced slowly to Juri, thinking what horrors she could be planning. Right as she was about to sit down, Chun-Li found herself pulled across Juri's lap, stomach resting on her legs, and exposing what her panties barely covered. Feeling a gentle caress on her ass, Chun-Li moaned against her will. Smirking, Juri delivered the first slap of many. Right in the middle so it covered both cheeks. Admiring her handiwork, Juri continued.

'A spanking!' Chun-Li thought indignantly. Unable to help the yelps, Chun-Li could only wait for her torture to end. Juri stopped suddenly, and ghosted her finger tips over the sensitive skin. Chun-Li wiped the tears from her eyes and dared to speak.

"Is it over?"

"We've not even started, China Doll." Juri replied. She lifted her toy up by the legs and then grasped the panties by the backside.

"Take the bra off." Juri commanded. "I'll take the panties off." Chun-Li did as she was told, constantly telling herself that no matter how embarrassing this was, it would end.

Now that the thin covering was removed, Juri could fully appreciate the creamy redness of Chun-Li's tender backside. Juri quickly grasped Chun-Li's breasts and felt the size of the nipples. She was delighted to discover that they were about three times bigger than her own.

"You have big boobs, Chunny." Juri elongated the words, whispering into Chun-Li's ears. "I like big boobs!" While Chun-Li looked down at her breasts, distracted, Juri delivered a quick hard smack to her ass. Chun-Li cried out, tears forming in her eyes once more. Juri grabbed as much tit as possible in both hands, and rubbed.

"There, there, China Doll," She murmured, "The pleasure begins now. It pleases me if you moan for me." Chun-Li looked into her captors eyes and nodded. Turning over, Chun-Li contemplated which she preferred; getting raped, or spanked. She settled for the former, if only because it felt better, in spite of the mutilation.

As Chun-Li lay on the bed, legs spread and naked, Juri licked her lips. She knew that Chun-Li was hers.

"Mmm…I think you'll enjoy this." Juri stripped herself, shaking her hips and humming a stripper tune as she did so. She took off all her clothes except her bra and panties. Then, she straddled Chun-Li. She slipped a finger into Chun-Li's wet opening.

"Ooohhh…so you _did_ enjoy it! I can feel how wet you are Chunny! You know its wrong," Juri paused for effect and licked Chun-Li's ear and kissed her cheek, "But you can't help it! You're a pervert! Do you think of the Kitten every night? I bet you do. I bet you were dreaming about her. I can see you blushing, Chunny! Admit that you think about Cammy, with her tight-"

"Yes! Yes I do! Stop talking about her!" Chun-Li interrupted, blushing and upset.

"Did you just order me? Do you want another spanking?" Juri threatened. Chun-Li looked at the bed sheets.

"No…" She quietly admitted.

"Then what do you want? Pain, or pleasure?"

"…Pleasure…" Chun-Li whispered, ashamed of herself. Juri nodded. She began to thrust her finger into Chun-Li, and grabbed one tit with her teeth. Reaching for its sister with her free hand, she occupied most of Chun-Li's pleasure points. Chun-Li moaned loudly, cradling Juri's head to her breast, eyes half-lidded. Juri smiled around the nipple she was teasing.

'That's the way, Chunny.' In spite of her progress, Juri found herself frustrated that she couldn't reach Chun-Li's ass. Juri rectified this by using her thumb and index finger to occupy her fuck-buddies pussy while simultaneously using the rest of her fingers to fill Chun-Li's ass. Chun-Li pulled herself closer to Juri, lost in the moment. She moaned, gently moving her body back and forth to amplify the amazing sensations running through her body.

"Cum for me, Doll! Cover me in your love juice! I need it!" Juri moaned as well, in spite of feeling very little pleasure. She loved sucking on this massive tit, the taste of the nipple, the softness of the skin. Both women were feeling needy, and Chun-Li finally attained that orgasm. Enjoying the sensation, she grabbed her own breasts around Juri's face and hands to keep the feeling just a bit longer. When it finished, she realised Juri was still licking and biting the breast. Juri stopped her suckling vigil and looked up at Chun-Li with puppy-dog eyes.

"Was that fun, China Doll?" Juri asked cutely. Chun-Li lay back onto the bed, eyes closed.

"Yeah…"

"Well, we aren't finished yet!" Juri snapped. "So don't fall asleep yet!"

"What do you mean we aren't finished?" Chun-Li blinked several times in an attempt to clear her head. Juri pointed at herself.

"What about me? I haven't had my turn!" Chun-Li thought quickly. If she could just please Juri enough, she may let her live.

"What would you like done, mistress?" Chun-Li was embarrassed, but Juri was grinning.

"Mistress? I like that. I'll take a starter of snogging, a main of oral and a dessert of tit sucking!" Juri listed with glee. She the lay down next to Chun-Li and indicated for Chun-Li to start.

"Yes, mistress." Chun-Li straddled Juri as Juri had done to herself before. Leaning in, Chun-Li boldly shoved her tongue into Juri's mouth. Both moaned, feeling the slick movement of each others tongues, lubricated by saliva. Each grabbed the others face, kissing silently. Chun-Li reached down to Juri's underwear and removed it, the bra following shortly after. Chun-Li suddenly broke the kiss and trailed her way down Juri's body with her fingers d tongue. When she reached the shaven pussy, much like her own, she lined the outside of it with her fingers, teasing her mistress. Then she dived in. She kissed it, much like she had kissed Juri's other set of lips, only with more tongue. She gasped and inhaled the heady scent when Juri forced more of her face in.

"Further!" Juri commanded. "Shove your whole face in if you can!" The Juri leaned back, hands resting behind her head. "Rub my tits as well!" She growled.

Chun-Li complied with a muffled "Yes mistress" and reached up to grab at Juri's nipples. Juri focussed on every sensation, eyes closed and smiling. When she had her own orgasm, she breathed in sharply and let that breath out with a closed mouth sigh.

"Don't swallow it! Spit it onto my tits." She mumbled. Chun-Li did so. Remembering the list, she rubbed all the liquid over Juri's breasts, and then sucked them. Juri lay her head on Chun-Li's pillow, shoving Chun-Li head first into her tits. Chun-Li's tongue was rough, and this felt better with her breasts lubricated by her own sex juices. Juri didn't bother to tell Chun-Li she was going to sleep, instead letting Chun-Li suck on them for an hour after Juri fell asleep, before Chun-Li finally fell asleep herself.

The next morning, Juri woke up first. She looked under the cover to see Chun-Li's face still buried in her breasts, asleep. Juri shook her awake and noticed the crusty remnants of her juice around Chun-Li's mouth. Both got up, on opposite ends of the bed.

"Well, I had a great time!" Juri said enthusiastically. "Y'know, I'm tired of killing." Juri said. "I would rather make love, not war. So here's an offer. I'm going to come back here every fortnight. If you do as well as you did last night, I promise not to kill anyone. Or beat you and the Kitten up." Chun-Li nodded. Juri jumped out of the window, after pecking Chun-Li's nose. Not another word was said between them for another fortnight.

Chun-Li had a think about what Juri said. She wouldn't kill anyone. Perhaps she had been right, they are on opposite sides of the board, but Juri didn't want to kill anymore. Of course, that meant sacrificing herself as a slut, a whore, but Chun-Li would deal with that.

'Maybe she isn't fully evil...'


End file.
